Largo A One-Shot
by iamfandom
Summary: Leo Valdez and the Argo II. Based off of Viria's work. It's interesting. Rated T for paranoia.


**No one has done this yet and it was killing me… so yeah…**

**This all goes to the king, so to him we sing!**

The war was over. Percy was lying on the ground, Annabeth cradling his head whispering that it was over. Leo was breathing heavily on his knees. Hazel was attempting to support Frank, and Jason was making sure Piper and Leo were alright, even though his own clothes were ripped and blood seemed to stain his left shoulder.

And then there was a flash. And everything was blinding light.

They were at Olympus. In the Palace. The gods were standing and clapping for the young heroes, who were newly dressed in traditional Greek clothing. The demigods were confused. But that was pretty much their lives.

"YOUNG HEROES!" Zeus bellowed. "WE THANK YOU ETERNALLY FOR YOUR ASISTANCE IN SAVING THE WORLD YET AGAIN. YOU SHOWED BRAVERY AND COURAGE IN TOUGH MOMENTS. WE WISH TO GIFT YOU, EACH INDIVISUALLY."

Zeus continued, "PERSEUS JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE."

Percy and Annabeth stepped forward and kneeled before Zeus.

"We once again offer you the eternal –"

"Never." Percy laced his fingers with Annabeth's. She smiled up at him. Zeus sighed and turned to Athena. Percy gulped.

"Perseus Jackson. I have never approved of your relationship with my daughter but seeing how you two care for each other while traveling through the pits of Tartarus, and in battle, I have realized that there is no wisdom in keeping you two separate. Therefore, Perseus Jackson, I give you permission to date my daughter." Athena said with a sigh.

Annabeth smiled. Percy nodded toward Athena, and Athena's stone face cracked into a smile. Aphrodite squealed.

Poseidon stepped forward and kneeled down in front of the couple. He smiled at Annabeth and opened his enclosed fist in front of them to reveal a ring. On this ring was an owl made of opal gems, and a trident made up of sapphires. Poseidon spoke, "I also approve, but I always have, so this is just a little gift to you two." He nodded and stood. Percy nodded at his father who returned the smile. Annabeth stepped forward and hugged Poseidon, who startled, smiled.

Annabeth and Percy stepped back.

"FRANK ZHANG AND HAZEL LEVESQUE. STEP FORWARD."

They booth stepped forward tentatively. Apollo stepped down.

"I would like to let you know, that the Fates have let me uplift your curses. Although Hazel you will still be able to rise precious metals from the ground, they just won't kill people. And Frank, your life no longer rests on a stick." Apollo said with a wink.

Hazel and Frank looked amazed. Hazel fell to her knees in joy.

"PIPER MCLEAN AND JASON GRACE."

As Piper stepped forward, tentatively, as Aphrodite came down from her thrown, smiling way too much.

"Nope! No thank you! I'm fine, without a gift!" Piper said stepping away from Aphrodite.

"But, PWEASE!" Aphrodite pouted.

"NO, thank you!" Piper said stepping backwards.

Aphrodite shrugged.

Zeus stepped down to Jason.

"Son, I would like to inform you, that you always have a place here. You have a home anywhere you may go." Jason smiled and nodded stepping back.

Then Leo stepped forward nervously scratching his palm. Hephaestus smiled, a genuine smile at his son.

"Leo," he said very humbly, "Your gift will await you at the Argo II." Then he slyly smiled at Aphrodite, who was trying so very hard to keep from squealing. She was definitely going to blog about her newfound "ship" on tumblr tonight!

Leo nodded.

"I'm very proud of you." Hephaestus said to him.

Leo smiled and looked down at his shoes.

The demigods were later leaving Olympus, to return to their homes and to rest for what would feel like a century. Leo couldn't help thinking what might be his gift.

_Could it be the equation for the Archimedes Sphere…_

_Repair plans for the Argo II…_

_Could he have…_

_No…_

_That's not possible…_

_Would if he brought back Festus?_

DING. The elevator hit the Lobby floor of the Empire State building. They walked out the lobby doors to… nothing.

It was early morning in New York, so dew covered the ground. The sun was just coming above the horizon, but just enough to glint off her metal armor dress.

The Argo was gone. In its place stood a girl. She wasn't very tall, maybe 5'1. She wore a metal dress, with a long flowing cape. She had short dark red hair that went down to her shoulders. She was curiously looking at her hands when the demigods came out from the Empire State Building. They stopped. She looked up with her piercing hazel eyes. She held out her hand.

"Hello. My name is Argo. You must be Leo."

Leo stepped forward. The demigods were shocked. Not scared. Just shocked. Leo laid his hands on her shoulders. She stood still as Leo slowly ran his hands down her arms. Then they laced their fingers together.

The demigods were still at the top of the steps. Annabeth leaned in to the rest of the demigods, and whispered, "Let's all agree now that we didn't see this coming."

All the demigods nodded.

* * *

Later when they got back to Camp Half- Blood, and after they were congratulated, Leo went to the Bunker 9. Piper had dragged the newly found girl away from the crowds and to the Aphrodite cabin while it was empty, from everyone celebrating the win. Percy and Annabeth went to the beach, to enjoy the peace and familiar sounds of happiness.

Leo was still shocked. He was mindlessly tapping his pencil, when she came in the Bunker. She wore old jeans and a worn purple sweatshirt. Her hair was tied into a bun at the nape of her neck. Leo stood up.

"How'd you find me?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was kind of just drawn here I guess. It feels like home." She said with a shrug. She stepped forward and sat on a worn couch in the bunker.

"Piper seems nice," she said with a smile, "she seems very understanding I guess. And she has comfy clothes."

_Flashback_

"Hey," Piper whispered to her, "Follow me. We need to get you out of here."

Argo nodded and followed Piper to the Aphrodite cabin. They slipped in to the cabin. Argo looked around, and then said, "What threw up on this place?"

Piper, who was digging through her old clothes, laughed. "Good to see you have a sense of humor!"

Argo shyly smiled.

"Here," Piper said handing her some clothes.

"What is this for?" Argo asked.

"Well I don't think that dress is too comfortable."

Argo smiled and went to the restroom to change. When she came out Piper tied her hair up for her.

"In the morning," Piper said, "we'll talk to Chiron about your stay. I think we are going to have a meeting about the past month's events."

"Okay," Argo said with a smile.

She turned around and smiled at Piper who smiled back.

"If you want you can sleep here for the night, but fair warning, you might not get much sleep once they come back from the party." Piper offered.

"That's alright. I just would like to take a walk, if you don't mind," Argo said wrapping her arms around her middle.

Piper nodded. "Absolutely. Just stay away from the Amphitheater. Don't want to get bombarded (**A/N I really don't think Pipes would use this kind of lingo, but oh well) **with questions. Good Night!"

Argo nodded and left. She walked through the field and into the forest, taking in the distant shouting and crinkle of leaves under her feet. It eventually brought her to the Bunker…

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Um, cool." Leo said. This was an awkward situation for him. He sat down on the couch next to Argo.

She yawned. "You know what? I think I like this place."

"Just wait until you meet the drama." Leo said with a small smirk.

"I bet the food's good though," Argo said leaning her head on Leo's shoulder, yawning again.

Leo nodded, absentmindedly. He was too amazed by the beauty and grace of Argo. The ship he created now turned to girl.

Soon, she fell asleep, right there on his shoulder. He eventually laid her down and covered her in a tattered blanket. He fell asleep on the other couch.

The next morning, Leo walked Argo to the breakfast. When they walked up to the pavilion everyone was staring. Who was this new girl? What was she doing here? Is she a mortal? Is she a roman? What was she doing with Leo?

Leo just led her to the other end of the Hephaestus table, where no one was sitting. He noticed that Percy and Annabeth were not to be found. Frank was sitting nervously at the Ares table and Hazel was sitting with her brother at the Hades table. Piper was probably still sleeping in her cabin, and Jason was alone at the Zeus table.

* * *

Later that evening, after they had gone to the meeting and explained the trip and Argo and the defeat of Gaea, Argo walked back to the Bunker with Leo. It felt so familiar.

Each night, they would encase themselves in conversation until Argo grew tired and fell asleep on the couch. Some nights Leo would teach her how to read blueprints, other nights, talk about the wonderful parts of the world. Like tall skyscrapers and the vast oceans of the internet and celebrities and different kinds of food. Sometimes Jason and Piper and the rest of the seven would come hang out in the bunker with them. Argo loved it. She was intrigued and curious and felt so at home with these people as if she had been with them all her life.

And Leo was a whole different story.

Once, she asked him the difference between a flat head and a Phillips screwdriver had he went off into a large rant into the importance of both. Instead of listening, Argo just watched Leo. With his many hand motions to illustrate his point and the way his eyes lit up with amusement and how he had a crooked little elfy smile. Then she just kissed him. Totally out of impulse.

At first he was startled, but then he relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed her gentle hands on his shoulders. It was Olympus. He tasted sweet, almost like the candies he had made her try this afternoon.

She eventually wrapped her arms around his neck and unlocked her lips from him. She looked into those deep brown eyes with a pinch of fire and mischief. She smiled, and he did too.

And this became a regular thing, too.

His friends soon found out (from the camp spies, A.K.A the Stolls) that they were finally together. Like Percabeth, Largo became a big deal in the Aphrodite cabin.

Leo and Argo were fine with that. As long as they had each other.

* * *

**Well, I hoped everyone liked that! First Largo Fanfic out there I believe. Now go write some more off of it!**

**-Gabrielle Montellé**


End file.
